


Poker Night at the Round Table

by sarken



Category: Fake News RPF, Real News RPF
Genre: FNFF OT, Gen, Lesbian Character, Pundit Round Table Plus, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Anderson have a showdown at the Round Table poker game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night at the Round Table

Stephen loses intentionally for the thrill of stripping, but Rachel and Anderson are cautious and fully dressed, engaged in a fierce battle for their dignity. The room is silent as they stare each other down, and the atmosphere is heavy with the weight of Jon and Keith's barely-contained laughter.

Stephen, down to his boxers and socks, leans over to Jon. "Who are we rooting for?" he asks in a stage whisper.

"Rachel," Jon says with a decisive nod. He might be biting the inside of his cheek. "We are definitely team Rachel."

Stephen considers this. "Because we want to see Anderson without his shirt?"

"Because Rachel will hurt us," Jon corrects. He pauses for a beat. "And, okay, maybe because we want to see Anderson without his shirt." He takes another beat. "Although Rachel _does_ have boobies. No offense, Rachel."

Rachel shrugs, sorting her cards. "From time to time, I too have been known to appreciate the boobies," she says, and she immediately blushes from her neck to her hairline. She tries to cover it by adding, "But I can still kick your ass."

Anderson snorts and finally decides to lay down two cards.

"What about Keith?" Stephen asks, dealing Anderson two fresh cards.

Keith looks from Anderson to Rachel and back again, his eyes moving in a slow slide. He's a kid who can't choose between candy bars. "You know I hate to take sides." Judging from his tone, he is fantasizing about having both.

Rachel gives him a dirty look before laying down one card. She swears when she picks up her replacement.

"Nice poker face," Anderson says. "Show?"

Rachel raises an eyebrow. "You first."

Anderson lays down three aces, a five, and the Queen of Diamonds in one smooth motion, sitting back in his chair. Rachel tosses her cards down one at a time: two of hearts, three of clubs, four of hearts, five of spades. She holds onto her last card until Stephen stretches past Jon, craning his neck and bending the card back to see if Rachel has the straight.

She doesn't.

"Boobies time!" Stephen yells, letting go of Rachel's card and springing back to his seat. The Queen of Hearts flips out of Rachel's hand and lands face-up on the table.

Rachel groans as the others leer and cat-call. "Okay," she says, picking up one of the cards and using it to point to Jon and Stephen. "You two can knock it off because you're married." She points to Anderson. "And you can knock it off because you're gay." She turns to Keith. "And you... okay, fine, you can be a lech, but I still hate you." She tosses the card away with a flick of her wrist.

Instead of taking off her shirt, Rachel stands up and unbuckles her belt. "I'm so getting shortchanged in all of this," she says, pushing her jeans down and dropping quickly back into her seat. "Next time, you better invite more women to this shindig."


End file.
